Life in a World at War
by Rachnee
Summary: When all of Mankind from Earth is sent into the world of RWBY, how will the six million people who've watched it change history? Who will die, who will survive? Can they go back to Earth ever again? Only time will tell.
1. Let the Games Begin

"Ow!" A human voice let out in the middle of a road.

"Whe-", eyes widening, the person looks around only to see that she is alone in an open space in the early morning. "This is...my voice? I got turned into a girl, somewhere on a road...*sigh* Amazing how one of my crazier daydreams has become reality." The girl says, slightly in a daze from the turn of events. ' _Where does this road lead? Did my whole daydream become real? Because if it did, I'm going to be a little like Cinder, which isn't good depending on what season this is...'_ The now worried girl thinks.

An ink black screen with blood red writing appears in front of the girl, reading " **Welcome to the World of Remnant** ".

Startled by the screen, the girl rereads what it says and sighs once more. "Alright, so that's two thirds of my daydream being real. At this point I'm just hoping that the last part is now too, just so I have a few friends already." Looking at the screen once again, the girl realizes something. "H-hang on a second, I'm pretty sure that the good guys got a blue screen with black letters...Am I a villian already, o-or is this just showing it how I want to see it?"

"Hey, over here!" Someone shouts from the distance, waving the girl over, while walking over to the person, the girl realizes that she has something she didn't have before. ' _Oh great, I have a tail too? What is this, World of RWBY, Bargain Sale of everything you wanted in life?_ ', Getting out of her thoughts, she notices that she wasn't the only person to hear the shout.

"Alright, let's get some questions answered people!" The man who called everyone over adressed. ' _Oh, this person's keeping pretty coolheaded, that's good. Don't want to attract Grimm just yet._ ' The girl thought. "One: Those from Earth, raise your hand." All twenty gathered raise their hands. "Two: How many here know about the World of Remnant?" Twelve hands are raised. The man nods his head, glad that some know where they are,"Three: Who has figured out what has happened to us?" Three hands are raised, making the man give out a sigh of relief. "You three, come up to the front and explain, please."

' _Oh here we go, time to see how many freak out once they hear about the Grimm and the story in general._ ' The girl thought glumly. After explaining the world of RWBY to the eight who didn't know about it, the 3 began to talk about what had happened to everyone.

One of the other two people started the conversation off, a large man with greying hair and a monacle, "It would seem that when we came into this world, some if not all of our genders were switched out, our age altered, and our lives turned into a Role Playing Game." ' _Holy crap, this muscular old man with a monacle was a woman before this!? And why a monacle of all things, you Gods are really bored or this is all Loki's fault._ ' The girl thought, bewildered that such a large man was a woman before.

The other, an Amazonian of a woman who looked like she could tear an Ursa in half with her bare hands, took this time to step forward and continue, "Since we have been physically altered, we can assume that our abilities and name have been changed as well, so if you would look at your scrolls to find out your new name at this point since we may never be able to return to Earth we need to get used to Remnant."

"One last thing guys! If you have a weapon that can turn into a gun, you're a Hunter, so at the least you are going to be 5 times stronger than you look or were on Earth, so be careful with what you do." The girl said hurriedly.

 _Alright, let's see what name I've been given by whichever God did this_ ' The Faunus girl thought while pulling out her scroll, giving a light gasp at the name that appeared on her scroll, "Anthea R-Rose..." ' _I'm related to Ruby and Summer!? I really hope that this is after the Fall of Beacon or I'm some cousin to Summer, maybe she's already born...Ah, it really sucks that the Remnant timeline doesn't actually have dates!_ ' Looking up from her scroll, Anthea sees everyone staring at her with wide eyes. "Eh heh, umm...yeah. I guess I'm important, huh?"

"At the very least until we figure out what the time period is, yes." The man who originally called them together answered.

"This 'game' isn't going to give us much more time to socialize, so we should form those Hunter teams so we can be prepared for what it throws at us." The Amazonian stated.

[Line Break Don't know how to do this on WordPad]

 _Roughly 20 minutes later_

 **Hunter teams ARGT (Argent), AGTS (Augustus), CBLT (Cobalt), TGER (Tiger), and PRSS (Perseus) have been formed.**

"Man, that's gonna be wierd for a while..." Amalia Ruoho, a member of team ARGT (Argent) sighs out. Romanian in origin, this woman was a photographer on Earth is now assigned as the sniper for team ARGT.

"Ah, it better than not knowing what the team names are." Theotimus Tchaikovsky, a Russian construction worker with a very optimistic attitude is the groups assault.

"Yes, and the sooner we stop sitting around doing nothing, we might be able to go back!" snapped Guinevere Beckham, team ARGT's second support and only one so far to take negatively to being warped in an alternate reality. Mostly because they were turned into a woman, thus everyone treats her as a comedy character just to spite her.

"Well, now that our teams are formed, this game will most likely give us a quest to start the journey." Publius Brand, the man who is the defacto leader of the 20 Hunters and leader of team PRSS, announced.

 _'Ah, this quest will probably let us know generally when we are at least.'_ Anthea thought.

 **New Quest recieved**

 **Quest: I Challenge My Fate!**

 **Details: The city of Rafflesia is under attack by an army of Grimm, save the city and change the History of Remnant forever!**

 **Success: Salem is heavily injured. Survival of Pyrrha Nikos, Amber Wither, and Headmaster Ozpin. Cinder Fall (?). 1,000 Exp. for every life saved and Grimm killed.**

 **Failure: Death, Death of Amber Wither, Fall of Beacon Route unlocked.**

 **Yes / No**

"Well how about that for our first quest, hmm? We got dropped next to some crazy shit, let's go kick some ass, am I right?" Theodotus Yuen, leader of team TGER, said.

[Another, neat little Line Break]

A.N. Well, that's Chapter 1 of Life in a World at War, I hope somebody reads it. If your wondering why Anthea's last name is Rose, blame Random Name Generator, I could't think up a last name for her, so I used that, and it was the first French last name to pop up :P

Also, the "Gods" are you readers, because once I figure out how to do a poll, the super important quest are going to you guys. We got some team members without names still, but I ran outta names and I don't want to use RNG, so those can be you guys. Just be warned, I suck at making a character summary no matter what, so it'll just be a name I'd like until later on (If Salem doesn't kill them).

So, what will happen to Cinder? I'm not sure yet, also, if you want her dead, she's only a kid right now people! She can change, so if you want her dead, you gotta give a reason better than she killed Pyrrha.

Later.


	2. Characters

**I'm still around! New Chapter! New characters! The beginning of a fight!  
**

Anthea Rose

Race - Panther Faunus

Title - Hunter-in-Training

Class - Dragoon

Level - 36

STR - 78

DEX - 110

CON - 65

INT - 50

WIS - 72

CHA - 58

Amalia Ruoho

Race - Human

Title - Hunter-in-Training

Class - Sniper

Level - 33

STR - 66

DEX - 85

CON - 65

INT - 75

WIS - 80

CHA - 65

Theotimus Tchaikovsky

Race - Human

Title - Hunter-in-Training

Class - Paladin

Level - 35

STR - 90

DEX - 50

CON - 80

INT - 60

WIS - 63

CHA - 70

Guinevere Beckham

Race - Bull Faunus

Title - Hunter-in-Training

Class - Samurai

Level - 36

STR- 85

DEX - 70

CON - 75

INT - 65

WIS - 68

CHA - 65

Publius Brand

Race - Human

Title - Hunter-in-Training

Class - Great Knight

Level - 45

STR - 105

DEX - 95

CON - 100

INT - 97

WIS - 100

CHA - 112

Theodotus Yuen

Race - Tiger Faunus

Title - Hunter-in-Training

Class - Brawler

Level - 36

STR - 80

DEX - 108

CON - 67

INT - 65

WIS - 57

CHA - 50

Corona Vanev

Race - Human

Title - Hunter-in-Training

Class - Halberdier

Level - 36

STR - 86

DEX - 64

CON - 80

INT - 90

WIS - 73

CHA - 59

 **[End]**

 **Just to let you know, the reason their stats are so high is because they got dropped near Salem and an army of Grimm, Publius' stats are higher because he's Squad Leader, Faunus get stat boosts depending on what species (?) they are. Also just expect me to take a while making these chapters, because I only get 93/168 hours a week to write, and it takes forever for me to get inspired enough by Final Fantasy music (FF IV ftw!) to get my imagination working on this stuff. So I'll aim for two weeks or longer for this story.**


	3. Out of the Frying Pan

"Are you insane!? Fighting against Salem as we are now would be suicide, she's going to be stronger than all of us combined!" Anthea yelled, attempting to reason with the other Hunters that are in the group. "If you want to go fight Salem, you're going to need an army of rather legendary Hunters that have an unshakeable will. Don't expect even a quarter of them surviving that though..."

Corona Vanev, leader of team CBLT, walked over to Anthea and ruffled her hair in an attempt to calm her down. "Hey, don't you worry about that. We wouldn't even send a girl as young as you into a fight."

"Y-young? How old do I look to you?" Anthea asked, confused about what Corona had said.

"Around twelve, are you older?" Corona asked with a head tilt while watching Anthea access the menu for the game.

* * *

Anthea Rose

Age: 17

Race: Panther Faunus

Title: Hunter-in-Training/(?)

Class: Dragoon

Level 36

Check Stats ?

* * *

"Alright, so one, I'm seventeen years old, and two I'm pretty sure that level thirty-six is twelve levels too high for a first year Huntress." Anthea replied after checking her character page. _' I guess we'd have to be to fight Grimm since most of us won't know how to at the beginning, yet we still shouldn't fight Salem. Also, I'm a fucking Dragoon? What is this, Final Fantasy Four!?'_ She internally fumed.

"Seventeen? Was that how old you were before this?" Publius inquired.

"No, I was nineteen last that I knew, so whatever brought us here made me younger too, maybe everyone that was dragged here is seventeen now." Anthea pondered.

"Well you see now, don't you? It wants us to go fight Salem and save the day like the Heroes our classes are, so no complaining girly!" Theodotus commanded.

"Ugh. It's up to Publius to decide, he's our leader after all." Anthea sighed. _'God, he's like Sun if you fused him with Vegeta.'_

"Well I must side with Theodotus on this one, we either fight Salem and win or face a terrible future." The Great Knight decided.

Anthea, Guinevere, and a few other Hunters grimaced at what was going to happen when they got to the town of Rafflesia, yet knew that sticking together would increase their chance to survive the day.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

A lone man stands before what seems to be an almost endless black ocean that is slowly encroaching his position. Behind the man is the capital of Anima, Mistral, and a field of rapidly decaying monsters of the same make that stands against him. He readies his twin axes, Shadow Slayers, for another round of carnage against his enemies.

"Come and face your death honorably, demons, and know that it is Zhang Liao that sends you to your grave!" The man roars with unwavering steel in his voice.

The horde of monsters roar in response to Zhang Liao's challenge and start to charge him without fear or care for those that have fallen before him. In return, he charges towards his foes, axes bathed in an eerie blue glow, knowing in his heart that these prowlers of the night will learn to fear him or die by his blade.

A bipedal, wolf-like creature jumps into the air to nosedive him. In response he swings his axe upwards, splitting its skull half with the ease of cutting wood. Next to fall is a bear that had charged from his right that was cut in half horizontally from the air pressure from his swing that continued onwards, killing another ten demons. A large, two headed snake strikes at him, yet he jumps into the air and spins back down, crushing its skull with the force of his attack, sending a shock wave that threw all his nearby enemies back into their allies.

Crossing his axes in front of himself, they start to glow a harsh purple color shouting "Out of my way!", before charging into the thickest part of the swarm, killing hundreds in his charge. By the time the creatures had begun to react to his charge he had killed another thirty of them.

This massacre would continue well into the night...

* * *

(Back to the Hunter Party)

As the party of Hunters begins their journey to Rafflesia, a new notification pops up for all of them.

* * *

 **Warning! Leaving Safe Zone! Grimm drawn by negative emotions from within Safe Zone inbound!  
**

* * *

"Oh, well that's great, our first fight with Grimm!" Guinevere exclaims in response to the message, with no joy whatsoever in her voice.

Corona turns around with a sigh, "Well if it makes any of you feel better, think of it as stress relief," she jokes. Guinevere growls in response.

"Anthea, before the Grimm get here, what are their kind like, in a game sense?" Publius asks the cat-girl.

"Well, the Beowolf would be a DPS type, Ursa the Tank, Boarbatusk and King Taijitu close support, and the Nevermore a long range support. For the normal ones, at least." She rattles off.

"Normal ones? There are abnormal Grimm as well?" The Knight inquires.

Anthea bobs her head in the affirmative, "There's not "abnormal" ones, but when a Grimm gets to a certain age or something, they evolve into a super version of what they were originally. Except for two ancient Grimm, the Wyvern that's petrified in a mountain, and Salem."

"I see, and this is all you know about the show?" Publius asked.

"Yeah, unless the fanfiction Grimm are real here too." The girl responds.

A wolf howl sounds from ahead of the group, causing most to tense up, while others get ready for the coming battle.

"Inventory", Anthea whispers.

* * *

 **Vulnerary x 10**

 **Concoction x 5**

 **Elixir x 1**

 **Medium Dragoon Armor Set**

 **Mecha-shift Magna Spear**

* * *

After equipping her armor and weapon from her inventory, Anthea jogged to the front of the group so she could see the approaching Grimm. _'They look different from the Season 1-3 Grimm. Season 4 must have been out then.'_ She thinks, seeing the Beowolves in front of them.

 **Battle Start!**

* * *

 **So Chapter 2 is here! :D I had so much trouble finding how to start this chapter, but once I did, it flowed out of my hands for two days straight.  
**

 **We got Zhang Liao, the man who beat back an army of 100,000 with only 800 men on Earth fighting against Grimm now, who else might appear, why does Anthea hate being a Dragoon? How will their first fight against Grimm end? Find out the answer to one of these next time, in Chapter three!**


End file.
